Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing an electronic apparatus, a semiconductor device, and an electronic apparatus.
As disclosed in related art document Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 5-150264, multi-layer interconnection structures are adopted to attempt to attain high integration of semiconductor devices and other electronic devices. For example, in an active matrix type liquid crystal display, one such electronic devices, a semiconductor layer, a gate wiring layer, a source wiring layer, and a drain wiring layer of a transistor are deposited with an insulation film therebetween on a glass substrate. Further, an intermediate electrode or the like is disposed between the semiconductor layer and either the source wiring layer or the drain wiring layer as necessary. Connections among the layers are made through contact holes.